Get Ready for Sodor!
Get Ready for Sodor! is an upcoming two-disc US Thomas DVD set featuring three restored first season episodes, one restored second season episode, two restored third season episodes, three unrestored fourth season episodes, one sixth season episode, three seventh season episodes, seven eighth season episodes, five ninth season episodes, seventh tenth season episodes, three eleventh seasons, three twelfth season episodes, five thirteenth season episodes, two fourteenth seasons episodes and three sixteenth season episodes. It will release on March 20. Episodes Disc 1 #Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr; restored) #Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr; restored) #Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr; restored) #Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin; restored) #Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin; restored) #No Joke for James (George Carlin; restored) #A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin; unrestored) #Home at Last (George Carlin; unrestored) #Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin; unrestored) #Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) #Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) #The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) #Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) #Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) #Fish (Michael Brandon) #Halloween (Michael Brandon) #Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) #Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Toy Workshop (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) #Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) #Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) #Emily and the Special Cars (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Brandon) #Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 #Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Colors (Michael Brandon) #Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Brandon) #Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) #The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) #The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) #A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) #The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) #Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) #Splish Splash Splosh (Michael Brandon) #Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Branson) #Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) #Express Coming Through (Michal Brandon) #Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) Trivia *Instrumental of Ode to Gordon will play in the US menus. *This DVD will mark the first of several things: **The first DVD to be released in the US since Big World! Big Adventures!. **The first DVD to be cropped in fullscreen 4:3 in the US since The Thomas Way. **The first main series US DVD to feature episodes from the model era of the show, the first US release to use the classic Thomas and Friends intro and outro scenes, and the first DVD to feature the narratives of George Carlin or Alec Baldwin, as well as the first US DVD to feature the narratives of Ringo Starr since since Engine Friends. **The first US DVD to feature the narratives of Michael Brandon since Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures. **The first US DVD to feature the voice of Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy in the CGI episodes since Tales on the Rails. **The first DVD to be distributed by 9Story Media Group since the 2018 re-release of Thomas' Halloween Adventures. ***It will also the first US episodic DVD not to be distributed by HiT Entertainment or Mattel Creations. **The first time Ringo Starr's US narration of Thomas Breaks the Rules will released on DVD. **The first time the New Series music in the Michael Brandon's narration of Bulgy Rides Again will release on DVD. **The first time Emily and the Special Cars, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Duncan Drops a Clanger and Thomas and the Jet Plane will release on DVD in the US, as well as the first regular US release to feature Thomas and the Colors, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas and the Lighthouse and Thomas and the Runaway Car. **The first US DVD to feature many episodes on the first disc instead of 13 or 15, and the second disc have many episodes instead of 13 or 5, much better than The Early Years, The Greatest Stories or Engine Friends. **The first US DVD to feature episodes from both the model and CGI era of the show. **The first US DVD not to feature any of the trailers after all of the episodes are over. *A different ending of Halloween, where a ghost comes out of a pile of scrap will be used in the US. *Before the main menu will come, this DVD will feature the trailer of the original version of the first season of Shining Time Station on DVD and the seasons first, second, third and the family specials of ''Shining Time Station'' on DVDs. External links *Thomas & Friends Wiki : Get Ready for Sodor! Category:Thomas & Friends Category:DVDs